Promises under the Moonlight
by Dantetwin14
Summary: Katara loves to sit under the moonlight at night but tonight was different and she will be joined by someone she didn't expect to be there. But they would be there for her no matter what. one shot


It was a late summer night and the night sky was a sight to behold. The stars were all shinning so brightly and the moon gave off a romantic glow.

She was sitting in the grass with her knees hugged to her chest. She loved looking at the moon late at night. It was soothing and one of the most beautiful things that she would ever see. But tonight was something different. Tonight she was sitting and watching the moon later than usual is because her boyfriend left her for another woman. She has yet to shed one tear or even let it be know that she was upset about it. But she was indeed heart-broken.

She was sitting and smiled lightly and didn't move. But on the inside, she was wishing that things would go back to the way that they were. How after the war everything began to became so simple, but then this happens. He leaves her for her best friend then the two of them leave with out a trace or warning.

Katara was strong and even though Aang left her to be with Toph, she was still holding back how she was feeling about the situation. She was living in the Fire Nation with her brother and Sokka along with Suki. No one said anything to her about the situation and thought that it would be best to just let her handle it herself.

But someone else had their own opinion in mind.

"Katara..."

She turned when she heard her name being called so sweetly that she loved and hated it all at the same time. But she wasn't going to admit it right now. She knew the voice and was not going to shut them away if they wanted to be with her right now. Actually, she wanted them there with her.

Zuko was walking up the hill that she was sitting on with a half smile on his face. He was wanting to talk to her and help her out of the emotional wreck that she was in even if she never said a word about it.

"...are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her. She didn't make eye contact with him at all.

"I'm fine. You've never come to check on me before when I come out here at night."

"That's because I'm tired." he said bluntly.

"Then why are you out here?" she asked not looking at him in the eye.

"Because I'm tired of knowing that you're hurting on the inside and not saying anything about it." She saw that his eyes were full of worry for her and she chose to ignore it. Otherwise, she might have started to tear up from the pain that she was feeling inside.

"Zuko, I'm fine. If this is all you're going to say to me then you might as well got back inside and leave me alone."

"NO!" his voice boomed."Stop saying that you're okay when you're not!" She jumped from it and was surprised at his expression from it. But she only responded with anger as well.

"What is up with you?"she said with her voice almost a growl.

"What's up with me? You're the one that has been walking around as if nothing is wrong with you for the past two weeks! You have been trying to show that you're being strong by not talking about it or crying but that just shows how weak you are, Katara! I'm your friend! I...I care about you too much to sit and see you suffer like this." he lowered his voice and turned to her. He placed his hand over hers and looked her in the eye again. He saw all of the hurt and all of the pain that she was feeling and he knew that pain all too well.

"I know how you feel, remember? Mai left me for that pretty boy that we meet at a party on Ember island. And who was the one to help me get over that?"

Katara was finally feeling the weight of being alone and heart-broken. She felt the tears form in her eyes, but still began to speak.

"I...did. I helped you. Because I care about you." he could hear her voice crack and the moment she said her last word, the tears came flowing down her soft cheeks. Zuko cupped her hot face with both of his hands and instead of him wiping her tears away, he placed soft kisses on both of her cheeks. hen he moved away from her face to look at her, he gave her a smile.

"Katara, you are never alone. I will always be here for you and I will never leave you. I promise. Do you trust me?"

She didn't think twice about saying yes. If there was one thing that she knew about him it was that he was a man of his word and nothing was going to keep him from fulfilling his promise. She felt her stomach flutter as he stirred her lips to his. She didn't stop it, as a matter of fact, she'd been wanting this for a while, but she thought that her thinking that would have been selfish of her. But what she didn't know was that Zuko had been in love with her since they were in the cave together in Ba Sing Se. He was with Mae because it was something that his father wanted to happen, her leaving him for the other guy was more of a shock than a heart-breaking moment But now there was nothing in his way to get to the one thing that matters to him more than Being the Fire Lord. Katara.

hen their lips met, she didn't them to part. His lips were soft, sweet ad got her a since of comfort. Something that seemed like a lifetime to them only lasted a few moments when he pulled away from her, he rested his forehead on hers. She didn't think that he felt that way about her and she would have feelings like this for him. She loved it though.

"There is something I want you to do now." he whispered to her.

"What is it?"

"Sop thinking about that other man." she smiled and he took in her lips once more and this time, it was a lot longer. The two of them sat there for what seemed like forever and eventually Katara was in Zuko's arms and the two of them were watching the beauty of the moon together.

And just like the moon, their love would last for a life time.


End file.
